The Dreams of the Flame (A Fred Figglehorn fanfic)
by crawledbaby
Summary: This story is trying to be a parody of dumb fanfics like "My Immortal". So, I took a random thing(which was Fred from YouTube) and add a Mary Sue character to it! This isn't going to be a serious story.
1. Chapter 1

The Dreams of the Flame

Chapter 1

The New Girl comes to Town

It was a cold foggy morning when Fred woke up. He looked at the clock to see how late it was. 7:15 A.M. This was early then normal seeing how he was on summer vacation, but, he need to get up early to met Bertha. Fred got up, got dressed and had his breakfast. Fred become depressed to see his mom on the couch passed-out (mostly from partying and drinking.)

"It's best to leave her there," Fred thought to himself, "I don't want what happened last time."

As Fred walked out his front door, he saw Bertha lying in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Bertha, why are lying on the sidewalk?"

"Is what I'm doing illegal?"

"No, not really. Well, I don't think it is."

"Well, Fred, my boy, don't worry about it."

Bertha got up and pushed herself off. She looked around like she heard something. A moving truck was pulling in into a house a few doors down. Both Fred and Bertha looked at each other. Before they could do anything they heard what sounded like a bike coming up from behind them. Before they could react, Kevin speeded passed them.

"Watch where you're going, moron!" Yelled Bertha

"Speak of yourself, loser!" Kevin yelled back

"Just ignore him, Bertha; we got better things to do." Calmly, but with a hint of annoyance said Fred

"Yeah sure, whatever" Said Bertha as she was looking at the moving truck

Fred and Bertha started walking but stop when they saw her. This arrogant 16-year-old girl with lime green eyes, an olive complexion, and curly pastel turquoise hair worn short come out of a car Fred and Bertha didn't notice. She is a little tall, quite muscular, and is an Iron Maiden shirt and slogan shirts. She was busy get her stuff and didn't notice Fred and Bertha coming up to her. When she finally did she seem to had a mini-heart attack.

"Please don't scare me like that. I didn't even hear you two coming up behind me!" She said as she put her hand on her chest

"Well, sorry, we didn't mean to. We just want to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Fred said apologetically

"Hey, it's okay," She said, "So, um, whats you guys' names?"

"Oh! My name is Bertha and the dork standing next to me is Fred"

"Well, my name Emmamarie Jones."

"Oh, um, that's a very interesting name," Relied Fred, "Anyway, Bertha and I are planning to going see a movie today, do you want to come?"

"Maybe some other time. I'm a little busy with unpacking and stuff like that." Said Emmamarie

"Okay, well, see you later."

Fred and Bertha started walking to the bus stop after they said goodbye to Emmamarie.

-End of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

The Dreams of the Flame

Chapter 2

Storm in My Heart

The fog cleared up after Fred and Bertha got done watching the movie. They enjoyed it on some level, though Bertha didn't liked it as much as Fred did. Fred wonders if Emmamarie would like if come with. Fred pushed that thought to the back of head when he got a call from his mom.

"Oh, hi mom, you're up kind of early! Did you take all your stuff for your hangover?"

"Yes I did, Fred."

"That's good to hear."

"Fred, were the heck are you? Didn't I tell you about leavening before I woke up?"

"Yes, yes, I know mom. I'm sorry. Bertha and I just wanted to see a movie."

"Whatever. Be back before noon or your ass well be grass!"

Fred ended this call with his mom. He checked his watch. It was 10:53. If they hurried up, they would have some time to talk with Emmamarie. When they finally did, they show Fred's mom at Emmamarie's house. Fred and Bertha were taken back when they saw here. Normally she hated meeting new people. Even if it seem like they have a better life then her. But, this time was different.

"Mom, why are you here?" Fred asked

"Freddie dear, I just wanted to meet our new neighbors. Is that so wrong? So, why didn't you mention we had new neighbors when I talked to you on the phone?" answered Fred's mom

"Well, I know you would get mad at me if I did."

"No I wouldn't, Fred. Why would you say that?"

"Nothing, just forget about it. We can talk about later."

"Okay. Hey Fred, have you meet our new neighbors yet?"

"Yes I did, mom."

"Good. Well, I need to get going. See you guys later."

When Fred's mom finally leaved, Fred and Bertha finally got to talk to Emmamarie. They got to talk about the movie that Fred and Bertha saw. Sooner than later, Emmamarie invited Fred and Bertha inside her house. Both Fred and Bertha looked around before going in to Emmamarie's room. On the door of Emmamarie's room, there is a The Wicked Witch of the West coast poser. In her room, there were some boxes, some were unpacked and some weren't. There is a mossy smell in the air.

When Fred walked near this once pinkest color box Emmamarie screamed, "DON'T, STOP!"

Fred stumbled backward and looked at Emmamarie like she was crazy. Panicked, Emmamarie quickly rushed to the pinkest box and moved it into her closet. Both Bertha and Fred looked at each other.

"Hey, Emmamarie, are you okay?" asked Bertha

"Yeah, just that box has something private in it." Replied Emmamarie

Emmamarie leaved to get some more stuff from the moving van. After a few hours Fred checked his phone. With an exception of one or two boxes, everything seems to be unpacked. Bertha and Fred seemed to forget about that pinkest box in Emmamarie's closet. Emmamarie and her family thanked both Bertha and Fred for their help and greeted them goodbye.

"Well Fred, today was one hell of a day." Bertha tiredly said

"Ugh, tell me about it."

"Hey, you know what I forgot about? That fucking pink box, what the deal with that?" Bertha angrily said

"Oh yeah, that thing! I think it best if we let it go."

"Fred, after the way Emmamarie acted, it well be kind of to let that go."

"That your problem, not mine."

Fred stared to think about what was in the box that counts as "privates". After awhile, Bertha and Fred greeted each other goodbye and both went home. Back at Emmamarie's house, Emmamarie pulled the pinkest to reveal more about her then anybody will get to know.

-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

The Dreams of the Flame

Chapter 3

Moon of Glory

It was the middle of the night when Emmamarie got a call on her cell. She knew who it was without checking the I.D., but to make sure it wasn't a random she looked anyway. It was her boss, Lavender. With a nevus sigh, she answered her phone.

"Hi boss." Said Emmamarie

"Hello Emmamarie. I got a new mission for you. Do you think you can handle it?" Reply Lavender

"I believe I can, Ma'am. What is the mission you have in mind?" Said Emmamarie

"There is someone in your town you need to 'fix'. This won't be easy." Said Lavender

"Who is this person and why do I need to 'fix' them?" asked Emmamarie

"The person name is Ivory Williams. They used to work under my wing, but he now working with Kimimila Corp... The leader had brainwashed him into believing he is doing a greater good to the world. I do fear Kimimila Corp will do the same to you." Said Lavender

"Yikes, I think I can do this. Do you have any thoughts on what I can do?" Ask Emmamarie

"I'm not sure," Answered Lavender, "I'll let you decade. I need to end the call. The sooner you start the better."

After the call had ended, Emmamarie though what to do with the new mission she got. Should she make friends with him? Should she kill him? She looked at the clock and dedicated to go to bed and sleep on it. The next day Emmamarie got woken up the door bell. Annoyed by being woken this early, she got up to check who it is. It was Fred.

"Hey neighbor! How are you this fine morning?" Cheerfully ask Fred

"Tired, I stayed up too late last night." Groaned Emmamarie

"Oh, sorry for waking you up, I thought it was a good idea to stop by and say hi." Said Fred

"It's alright; I needed to get up anyway." Said Emmamarie

"Do you want to hang out today?" Asked Fred

"No, but thanks, I need to do something today. Some other time thou." Said Emmamarie

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." Said Fred

After Fred had left, Emmamarie put her cloths on and started to find with Ivory is.

Fred was waiting for Bertha to wake up when he notice someone he never seen before. He was tall, skinny, pale skin, and mid-length, curly, platinum blond. He seeks to like to wear dark clothing. He looks to be about 17 year old. Fred tried to greet him and asked if he was new to town, but this unknown man gave Fred the cold shoulder.

"Well, that was rude! I was just trying to be friendly." Said Fred annoyed

Before Fred could do anything, he got a phone call from Emmamarie. He was surprise to see he got a call from her. When he answered the call, Emmamarie sounded worried.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, Emmamarie?" Asked Fred

"I keep getting this weird feeling, like something bad is going to happing." Relied Emmamarie

"What do you mean?" Asked Fred

"I don't know. I know I'm better than this, but, I can't shake this feeling." Said Emmamarie

"Do you want help?" Asked Fred

"I guess," Said Emmamarie, "Hey, I know this might sound random, but, do you want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Said Fred, "What movie do you want to see?"

"Any movie is fine." Said Emmamarie

"Alright, I guess I'll pick you up then." Said Fred

Even though Emmamarie was doing something, she couldn't stop thinking of her mission. What does Ivory look like? What will happen when they finally met? How to undo the brainwash? So many questions. Emmamarie tried not think about it for now. She was with a friend. She knew she could trust Fred, even though his voice gets annoying at times. When the movie finally was over, Fred dropped Emmamarie at her house. When she walked into her room, she was shocked to this skinny 17 year old emo in her room.

"Don't scream, Emmamarie. I don't want to hurt you, or at least not yet." Said the emo

"My God, a rapist emo?" Said Emmamarie

"What? No! You may have heard of me. I'm Ivory Williams." Said the emo

"So you're the dude that got brainwash." Said Emmamarie

"I wasn't brainwash. Your boss is lying to you." Said Ivory

"My boss won't lie to me. She is better than that." Said Emmamarie getting pissed

"Don't forget, she is human. Who knows what she will say or do?" Said Ivory

"Why are you doing here?" Asked Emmamarie

"I just wanted to see what your place looked like." Replied Ivory

"And you had to break into my house?" Asked Emmamarie getting angry

"Yeah, but whatever. I need to go anyway. I need to do some work. Bye cutie." Said Ivory

After Ivory said that, he opened a window in Emmamarie's room and jump out of it. When Ivory left, Emmamarie looked over her room to see if it was bugged. So far, there was one camera in her closet. She later check out her computer to see if it was bugged. Thankfully, it wasn't. When Emmamarie was checking her FaceBook, she got a text from bertha.

"Y was there a weirdo xoming out ur window? – B"

"He just like that – Emma"

"LOL. K. – B"

Before Emmamarie could reply back, her mom called her for dinner. While eating, Emmamarie was thinking about Ivory said to her earlier that day. Could Lavender lie to her? The thought was kind of scary to her. Was this trick by Ivory? What is he trying to gain from this? Heck, what are some of the thing he thinks he doing for the world? The sooner she finds out the better.

-The End-


End file.
